His Evil Eyes
by maid of the isle
Summary: Unto every generation one slayer is born. In Japan, the enemy is not vampires, but demons. No slayer has been called in Japan for centuries. With Kokaku as her watcher, what will happen when it's Rin's turn?


**His Evil Eyes**

Authoress' Note: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it's good. I have high hopes for this story and for it to be told in two parts. Please, read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Buffy the vampire Slayer. The owners of these stories should be very proud however.

Plot: Unto every generation one slayer is born. In the Japan, the enemy is not vampires, but demons. No slayer has been called in Japan for centuries. What happens when it's Rin's turn?

Prologue:

A grown Rin stood in field full of blood. Corpses and the smell of death hung in the air like a suffocating cloud. Growing up in the feudal era, Rin was used to the sight. Still, why was she standing all alone in the field? How did she get here?

Looking around, she found not a single living soul. The sky was grey and the white sand was stained red by blood. A fierce unseen wind ripped at her orange kimono and Rin felt a chill go through her. She didn't think it was just due to the roaring wind either.

This was not the thick forests or fields of Japan that she called home. No, this battlefield was somewhere strange and unfamiliar to Rin. It was hot as blazes and the lifeless warriors around her wore armor unlike any Rin had ever seen before.

It was then that she realized just exactly what the corpses were. She had been so distracted by the scenery before that she hadn't noticed. The pointed ears and fangs were unmistakable. They were demons. Thousands and thousands of demon corpses were laid out at her feet as if they were ripples in a great lake.

Rin looked out over the foreign ocean's waves in wonder. It too was painted red and the waves crashed over still forms. Demon bodies of all kinds, both beast and humanoid, surrounded her.

Suddenly, instinct screamed at her that she wasn't alone. Spinning around, Rin saw a silhouette highlighted by the sun's rays. Rin's eyes widened. Before her was a human woman, but she was unlike any human woman that Rin had ever seen before.

The woman's hair was fashioned in what Rin could only describe as little braids. Her outfit was rather revealing and she was covered from the waist down in blood. Her hair was a dark as Rin's own, but the strange woman's skin was much darker than her own skin tone. Unlike Rin's slanted eyes, the woman's eyes were round and wide.

Those eyes captivated Rin. They were the eyes of a warrior. They were hard and strong like the steel of a katana. She had seen those eyes before on countless demons that Lord Sesshomaru had fought. Still, she had never seen eyes like those on another woman other than Sango.

"Who are you?" Rin called out over the wind.

"I am your future," the woman replied in a foreign tongue.

Blinking at her ability to understand the foreign woman, Rin said, "What does that mean?"

The woman stared blankly back at Rin.

"You're hurt. Let me help you!" Rin tried to persuade her. "I have powerful friends who can help."

"The only power you need is your own," the woman replied.

A confused look passed over Rin.

"You don't belong with him."

Rin froze at the woman's words. She had heard that before. Was she talking about Lord Sesshomaru? Anger took hold of Rin.

"You're wrong," she defended.

"Your future lies in another world. Don't trust their lies. The truth lies within you."

Suddenly, the wind picked up and Rin closed her eyes to protect herself from the sand it stirred up. When she opened them again she was lying in her bed wide awake. Looking around, she realized that she was in Kaede's old hut in her own futon.

Blinking, Rin realized that it all must have been a dream. Rin looked out the window at the moon. She could hear the wind whisking through the forest that she was so familiar with. Sighing, she though over the strange dream.

She couldn't make heads or tails of it. It made no sense to her. She had never seen another human like that before, so how could she dream about one? The dream had felt and sounded so real.

It even smelled real! She could remember the smell of sea water and salt. It was almost like a vision more than a dream. She just didn't know what to make of it!

Rolling over on her side, Rin closed her eyes again. It was still late at night from what she could tell and tomorrow was probably going to be a busy day. Lord Sesshomaru was coming to visit any day now and Rin was excited.

The last time he personally had come to visit was on her birthday and Lord Sesshomaru came by to give her gift. It was a rare occasion and she had been so happy. She still remembered that present too.

He had given her a beautifully carved katana. She had been surprised at the gift, especially when he ordered Sango to train her with it. She had always studied medicine with Kaede, as well as reading, writing, and math with Kagome. However, martial arts were something she was clearly lacking in. Lord Sesshomaru made sure she could defend herself after that birthday.

Still, he hadn't come to see her personally since then. Lord Sesshomaru would send either Master Jaken or Lady Shika. Lady Shika was a demoness and personal friend of Rin. Rin had met her soon after her marriage to Lord Daisuke.

Lord Daisuke was Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted vassal. From what Shika had told her, Rin knew Lord Daisuke to be as old as Sesshomaru's father. Which made Shika's marriage to him all the more ironic. Shika was, in demon years anyway, Rin's age. That put Lord Daisuke and Shika ages apart and made Shika almost as young as Lord Daisuke's oldest son. It was a scandalous marriage.

It was made even more scandalous by the fact that Shika had been a peasant. They had met when she came to serve in Lord Daisuke's house and fallen for each other. Still, due to her humble beginnings and her age, most considered Shika to be a temptress only after her husband's money. Out spoken and down to earth, Shika was well-liked by Rin though.

Still, Rin missed Lord Sesshomaru's visits and yet she knew why he hadn't come to see her. On his last visit, Rin had confessed her true feelings for Lord Sesshomaru. She had been young and idealistic then.

She had been so young that she hadn't realized the full implications and repercussions of her feelings or her revelation to him. She had confessed them to Lord Sesshomaru without hesitation or possibility of rejection. However, he had been crushed with his reaction.

He had simply said "don't say such silly things". It was the same answer he had given her when she asked if he would miss her when she died. Back then, it had given her comfort. Now, it had torn her heart apart.

He had treated the whole thing like it was a harmless crush. He had remained as closed and emotionless as ever. Her heart both sored and broke that birthday. Still, she had learned a lesson in love that day.

She had been fifteen then, but now she was a much wiser twenty-three. All this time had passed since then and she had realized the reality of her love. It was and always would be unrequited. She knew now that she was human and that Lord Sesshomaru was a demon.  
She still believed that they had a special place in each other's lives, but she didn't believe that it was romantically. She knew better now. However, her heart continued to have a tender spot when it came to him and only one other had held her love in that way. But, he was gone now.

Rin sighed. She couldn't sleep. Lately, she had only been sleeping three hours a night and would wake up fully rested. She found this strange because she had always slept normally until a few months ago. She had also noticed a few other strange things about herself as well.

The first was that she loved to practice her martial arts more. She practically inhaled Sango's training. The second was that she found herself sweating and tiring from their workouts less often. She hardly even broke a sweat anymore!

It was all so strange. Still, she had no explanation for any of it. This dream was also not her first dream. She had two other strange realistic dreams. One of them had even come true!

One was about a demon attacking their village. Sure enough, two nights later the same demon, in exact detail, did attack the village. She had told Kagome about it and it seemed to puzzle her. However in the end, Kagome and Kaede had just written them off as just dreams, but Rin couldn't.

The other dream was about a handsome man showing up to see her. He had short spikey black hair and pale grey eyes. He had pointed ears and a fanged smile that was both warm and inviting. He had worn Samurai armor and a katana. He never spoke in the dream, but Rin remembered that he seemed to be leading her somewhere.

It was all a little frightening to Rin. She needed to talk to someone who would take her fears on the subject seriously. She knew just the person. She wouldn't be awake for several hours though.

Rising from her futon, Rin changed into her orange yukata and let Kaede's hut. She figured a bath would do her some good. There were hot springs near the edge of the village that were still under the watchful nose of Inuyasha. She would be safe there and she could clear her mind. Rin walked merrily towards the hot springs.

The next morning an irritated Lord Sesshomaru glided through the trees. He had sent Jaken on ahead to see Rin, despite his servants protests. He needed time to think without his servant's painful squawking praises. That or his brother's loud cursing rants.

Sesshomaru growled. Protests, huh. There was a time when none of his servants dared to made protests. Had he become that soft? Sesshomaru reviled at the thought. Certainly, he had not.

Landing gracefully in a nearby field, Sesshomaru searched his surroundings with expect senses. His advisor should be here already. Were his servants now making a habit out of being late as well? Sesshomaru's patience was fading fast.

He had a subject that needed discussion. He sought out advice about his one and only Rin. Unfortunately, his Rin was now twenty-three and still unmarried. He had assumed that she would be happily settled by now. Ever since she admitted her crush on him, things had been slow in his Rin's romantic life.

Sesshomaru had thought that her crush on him would pass. And with time it had. She taken up a brief romance with Kohaku around the time she was nineteen. Sesshomaru had thought that the said romance would produce a mating. However, it didn't and he wanted to know why.

It wasn't that his Rin was unattractive. Any fool could plainly see her beauty. She was certainly the most attractive woman in the village by his standards. Still, if she was such a beauty, then why was she still unmarried?

She was well passed the marrying age. She was, truth be told, an old maid. Still, she was lovely enough to turn heads of even younger men. Therefore, her age should not have stopped them.

Perhaps, her suitors had all been scared off. He, her guardian, was a demon after all. Perhaps, the village men were intimidated by him, as they should be. He had watched over her last night and thankfully she had indeed slept alone.

Either way, Sesshomaru was determined to get this matter resolved. Something had to be done about his Rin's future. He didn't want her to live her short life alone. He had seen her playing with the monk and demon slayer's children and he was sure that she wanted some of her own. Indeed, something had to be done.

The demon lord's head then lifted slightly as he sensed another demon presence. 'It is about time,' Sesshomaru thought angrily. He watched as his most studious advisor appeared from the trees.

As always, the shorter white-haired dog demon held a book or two in hand. Unlike his master, the man had no crescent moon adorning his forehead. Instead, he had one triangular slash of blue across each cheek. His short hair flowed in the breeze as he bowed before his lord.

"You are late."

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord. I was attacked by a bear demon on the way here."

"Have you done as I have commanded?"

"Yes, my lord. I have here a list of human lords who would wed your Rin. I should say that it wasn't easy to convince them. I had to…"

One look from his lord and he silenced himself. Sesshamaru took the list from him and looked it over. He was grateful for the man's alertness. He had no patience to hear one of his advisor's talkative rants today.

"Fumito," Sesshamaru commanded. "Call Daisuke to me at once. We have business to discuss about the dragons in the east."

"At once, my lord."

"Fumito, tell him to leave his mate at home."

"Yes, my lord."

"You are excused."

Fumito bowed once more and then disappeared into the dense forest. Sesshomaru looked back at the list in his hands. He would question his brother's miko about the names on the list. She seemed to be the most knowledgeable about the lords in the area. She would inform him of whom would best care for his Rin.

Sesshomaru looked to the sky. His Rin was to be married. It was a sensible arrangement. So, why did his inner beast grow against it? With his Rin, the inner beast was always nearest for some reason. He had always been possessive of his Rin, but he should have no problem seeing her married off.

Ignoring his inner beast's rage, he folded the list and slipped it in his kimono. Turning, he took to the skies again. He would search out the miko first, and then he would tell his Rin of her fate. She would be married and happily settled. He would see to it personally.

When daylight came, Rin sought out her best friend. Rin's lessons with Kagome and Kaede wouldn't begin until later, so she was free to talk with Seira. Seira was a human woman who Rin had befriended when she first stayed in the village. Ever since then, Rin and Seira had spent most of their free time together.

Seira's brown eyes looked puzzled as Rin told her about her dreams and the training. Unlike Rin's own free flowing hair, Seira's hair was pulled back into a bun with wisps of hair escaping to frame her face. Taller than Rin, Seira had currently paused in doing her laundry in the river to focus on their conversation.

Rin was currently sitting on the lowest branch of the tree next to Seira. Pen and pencil in her hand, Rin often came out to this tree to practice her lesson work. Her tree, as Kagome had named it, was located on the far side of the village and out of sight of the villagers. It also gave her the privacy she needed to commence with her favorite hobby.

Once the day's lessons were done, she would usually retire to the lowest branch of her tree to write her poems. It was a freeing luxury that she afforded herself. She would write poems about her old crush. No one new about the poems written about the demon lord, so this way her heart was safe.

She had been writing poems about him for as long as she could remember. It was when she hit fifteen that the poems turned into romantic ones. Still, as her feelings changed so had the poems. Now, they were simply observations about Lord Sesshomaru. Usually, they were focused on his eyes. Those deliciously evil eyes.

"I think that there is something to the dreams," Seira said interrupting Rin's thoughts about her lord.

"Really? Kagome and Kaede thought it to be just dreams."

"Oh no," Seira said. "I don't think they are. But how do you explain these new found gifts?"

"I can't," Rin said in a puzzled voice.

"Huh. Well, I do have a secret of my own to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for some time, but I wasn't sure how you would react," Seira said with a smile.

Suddenly, Rin shot up from the tree branch and leapt to the ground.

"Seira. Quiet. Someone's here."

Looking around, Seira saw no one, but Rin remained alert. Looking in the direction Rin was, she finally saw a figure approaching them. At first, she wondered if it was one of the villagers. However, the male's pointed ears dashed those hopes and sent a shiver down her spine. She stared into the man's non-slanted eyes in fear. Meanwhile, Rin gasped and Seira saw a look of horror pass Rin's face as well.

"Seira…" Rin whispered.

"Yes?" Seira asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"That is the man from my dream!"

"What?!" Seira spoke amazed.

"Is one of you Rin?" the man's voice scared them both.

The two women looked at each other.

"I've been looking for a Rin," he replied.

Afraid for Seira, Rin bravely said, "I am Rin."

The man smiled even wider and it set the two women on edge. He was clearly a demon. Rin looked around. Where was Inuyasha?

In accented Japanese, the man said, "You're the new chosen one."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "I'm the chosen what?"

He smiled.

Authoress' Note: This was fun to write and I hope captured the personalities well enough. Sesshomaru was hard to write, but he was fun. Let me know how I did. Please, read and review.


End file.
